


Aiding a Mother's Help

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Penn and Teller Get Killed (1989), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellody's mother visits her in a dream with information that her evil Uncle Ernesto is back for revenge and reveals that he killed her when Ellody was very young. Ellody must do what she can to avenge her mother so she can rest in peace. Will she be able to do it or will she end up like her mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ellody was in her bedroom, sleeping after reading her book that she got from the library. The girl then kept tossing and turning as if she was having a bad dream.

In Ellody's dream...

"Ellody, sweetie..." a distant female voice called.

"Huh?" Ellody wondered. 'Mama, is that you?"

"Yes, honey, I'm over here." Carlotta replied.

Ellody turned around and gasped. "Mama, is that you?"

"Yes, dear, it's me..." Carlotta said.

"Mama..." Ellody ran to her mother and hugged her with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much, it's not the same without you anymore."

"I know, sweetie, but I need your help." Carlotta replied.

"What is it, Mama?" Ellody asked.

"He's back," Carlotta informed. "Uncle Ernesto."

"Oh, no!" Ellody gasped.

"I'm afraid so, mija," Carlotta frowned.

"What does he want?" Ellody asked.

"Revenge," Carlotta explained. "It's time you knew the truth, mija, he was the one who killed me."

"What?!" Ellody replied.

"It's true." Carlotta said.

"But... Cindy's uncle said that you killed yourself...?" Ellody replied.

"He didn't want to tell you because he wanted revenge and I told him to tell you that I killed myself." Carlotta said.

"So he knows what happened to you back in 1989 when you were his manager?" Ellody asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Carlotta answered softly.

"Oh, Mama..." Ellody frowned.

"I tried to escape after I met your father and we had you, but your great-uncle found me..." Carlotta frowned back.

"I wish there was something I could do." Ellody said.

"There is, my dear..." Carlotta replied.

"Wh-What is it?!" Ellody asked.

"I need you to stop Ernesto." Carlotta informed.

"Don't worry, Mama," Ellody vowed. "I will make him stop and make sure that you can rest in peace."

"I know you will, honey, and I miss you and your father muy mucho..." Carlotta cooed.

"Mama, why is everything glowing?" Ellody then asked as she noticed that everything around them was glowing.

"It's time to wake up." Carlotta told her daughter.

"Oh, but I'm not ready to wake up!" Ellody frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be in your dreams until the next time you go to sleep, I promise." Carlotta hugged her daughter before she faded away out of Ellody's subconscious.

Ellody woke up and turned off the alarm clock and put on her glasses. "Was that just a dream, or was that real?" she then wondered after waking up.

"HEY, ELLODY, GET UP SO WE DON'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Courtney called out to her step-sister.

"I'm coming!" Ellody rolled her eyes at her step-sister as she then got up and got ready for school, she then looked to a framed picture of her mother holding her as a baby from the hospital and smiled tearfully. "Maybe it was a dream... Or maybe... It was real." She then went to get dressed and ready to start her school day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man..." Cindy groaned as she was going to wait for a ride to school and had a giant tissue to her nose. "I need a ride! I need a ride!"

"Hey, Butler, need a ride?!" Jo called out as she pulled up.

"Yeah, thanks, dude!" Cindy said as she got inside the mobile.

"Want an Egg McMuffin?" Justine offered.

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you!" Cindy replied.

"You okay, Cindy?" Justine asked. "You seem tense."

"It was dry in my room last night, so I barely slept and I had a bad nosebleed..." Cindy sniffled.

"Wow, that's rough, man." Jo said.

"I really think Drell is messing me up bad!" Cindy growled.

"Why do you always gotta blame Drell?" Jo asked.

"Uh, because he's a jerk!" Cindy replied. "Besides, if it wasn't Drell, then lightning would strike down on me!"

As if on cue, lightning struck down on Cindy which made her cough violently.

"Okay, it's not Drell." Cindy wheezed.

"We're almost at school," Justine soothed. "It will get better today."

"Maybe you're right." Cindy sighed.

"One question: How did you get a nosebleed?" Justine asked.

"I told you, my room was too dry last night," Cindy said. "That causes nosebleeds."

Jo and Justine then looked to each other in response.

"Hey, isn't that Ellody?" Cindy then pointed out.

"Where?" Justine asked.

Cindy leaned over and knelt to see the teenage genius girl. "There she is!" she then almost fell out of the mobile, but she got a hold of the seat and she then wiped her forehead in relief. "That was close."

Ellody waved to them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Ellody, you need a ride?" Cindy invited. "You could ride with us!"

"Especially to get away with Miss Crazy-In-Training." Jo added in.

"Crazy-In-Training," Cindy laughed. "Good one."

"Well, okay..." Ellody smiled. "I usually walk with Lightning, but I don't know where he is this morning."

"He probably left early to get to basketball try-outs, I saw it all over ToonFace." Justine said.

"Ugh," Jo rolled her eyes. "I was so close this morning to pounding his face in."

Cindy took out a purple book. "I am Josie, I am ten, I live in the Metropolitan Hotel..."

Soon enough, they were at school and Lightning, Scott, Chicken, Jade, and Katrina were waiting for their other friend.

"Jo my man, can I ask you a question?" Lightning asked.

"What?" Jo gritted her teeth.

"Why do you go to the girls' locker room?" Lightning asked. "Are you a pervert or something?"

Jo's right eye then twitched.

Cindy sighed at them. "Three... Two... One."

Lightning was then punched and beaten up.

"Never a dull moment..." Cindy walked off as she continued to read her new book about a little girl living in a hotel with her babysitter.

"It was just a question!" Lightning screamed as he held his area.

Scott then overheard some screaming. "That's Lightning."

"I think I miss living in Gumboot..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Butt Monkey!" Maggie called out. "It's time for your daily beating!" she then tackled Cindy and beat her up.

"HEEELLP!" Cindy cried out.

"You starting to appreciate your life here?" Maggie asked, gripping her collar.

"Yes..." Cindy looked painfully dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Cindy yelped.

"I don't buy it." Maggie said as she then dragged Cindy to the school.

"No, no, NOOOO!" Cindy panicked. 

"That's never a dull moment." Jade broke the fourth wall while pointing to the kids.

"Good morning, Maggie." Justine greeted.

"Morning, Justine." Maggie replied.

"Where are you going with Cindy?" Justine asked.

"Just taking her to school..." Maggie said.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school like Josie," Cindy hugged her new book. "She has a tutor."

"Cindy, isn't that book for little kids?" Justine asked.

"I can't help it, I just adore Josie at the Metropolitan!" Cindy gushed. "I wish I could be just like her!"

"Jo, come on or we'll be late for class!" Justine called.

"Coming, Babe!" Jo called back.

Ellody sighed as she looked at her mother's picture in her locker.

"Ellody, are you okay?" Katrina asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, we better get to class." Ellody replied.

"You seem sad about something..." Katrina said.

"It's nothing..." Ellody closed her eyes and walked off.

"Hmm..." Katrina hummed suspiciously to the genius girl.

"Did Lightning win the Super Bowl?" Lightning asked in a daze.

"No, Lightning, in fact, you're asked to not be around Jo for the rest of the day or else you'll be put in the hospital for a week." Chicken said.

"Especially in gym class, now let's go." Scott added in as he grabbed the over-achiever by his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy kept reading her book as they were all now in class and the teacher wasn't in for a while. She then yawned slightly. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." she turned to see her classmates were either talking among each other, on their phones, or making out. "Boring..." she then yawned and folded her arms on her desk. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes until the teacher shows up... Sleepy, sleepy..." she then fell asleep on her desk.

"Do they always do that?" Susan winced as she saw Jo and Justine making out.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Sierra smiled. "Jo and Justine are on the Top Ten Best Couple along with Cindy and Maxwell."

"Wait, what?!" Cindy instantly woke up then.

"You and Maxwell are in the Top Ten Best Couples," Sierra announced. "You guys are number five, the number one couple is Sam and Dakota."

Cindy smiled bashfully. "Oh, my, I don't know what to say..."

"The second couple is Jo and Justine." Sierra continued.

"Those two," Cindy chuckled. "I wonder how long if they could stop making out."

"Yeah..." Sierra sighed.

"Sierra, do you have a boyfriend?" Cindy asked.

"I'm in love with Cody Wody~" Sierra cooed.

"TDI Cody?" Cindy asked since that was the only Cody she knew about.

"Yeah, ooh! Cody wants a foot rub." Sierra said before she disappeared to find the boy she had a massive crush on.

This made Cody scream and run away as soon as he saw Sierra on the prowl.

"He digs me." Sierra giggled.

"Well, at least she isn't stalking Cameron Wilikins anymore..." Cindy rubbed her arm.

Justine suddenly screamed out, but didn't know that Cody was under her and Jo's table. 

"Something wrong, Babe?" Jo asked in concern.

"I think something just brushed up against my leg." Justine winced.

"All right, who's down there?!" Jo glared.

Cody poked his head out.

"Cody Anderson?" Jo and Justine asked.

"Hiding from Sierra?" Justine asked.

Cody nodded. "Don't tell Sierra I'm here," he then begged before looking to the shy beauty. "Justine, you look hot today."

"Excuse me?" Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry!" Cody wailed.

"Cody, I see you!" Sierra called.

Cody yelped as he ran and Sierra then chased him.

"You know, that teacher who taught Allen Gregory kinda looks like Cody, do you think they're related?" Justine wondered. "I'd like to see her again, she seems like a nice woman. She was also very pretty."

"I saw her at the laundromat the other day..." Jo said.

"Are you guys talking about Ms. Winthrop?" Cindy asked.

"You know her?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, she taught Julie's brother in first grade, but she's also an old friend of my mother's." Cindy said.

"She hated Allen Gregory." Justine said.

"Who didn't?" Cindy mumbled under her breath.

Jo laughed to that. "Good one, Cindy."

"Oh, by the way, do you know what's up with Ellody?" Justine asked. "She's been acting funny lately."

"I think it's about... Her mother.." Cindy looked around shiftily. "I kinda know her 'cuz Penn used to date her when she was his manager."

"Really?" Justine asked.

"Penn said that she committed suicide, but I don't think so." Cindy shrugged.

"Suicide?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he said a practical joke with Teller went wrong and she jumped out the window and killed herself..." Cindy shrugged. "But I don't think that's true, I'd like to find the truth behind it, find out what's real..." 

"Hmm..." Jo and Justine hummed in thought about Ellody's situation.


	4. Chapter 4

One class was cancelled, so the class was sent to the library to go on the computers or read until their next period. Kaitlin was watching a Let's Play channel on YouTube with her headphones, Robin was looking at pictures of kittens, and Cindy was doing research on Carlotta.

"There's something odd about it..." Cindy muttered. She then heard her cell phone ring and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Cindy, it's me." Penn said.

Cindy sighed and narrowed her eyes. 

"Whatcha doin'...?" Penn sounded bored.

"Um... Nothing..." Cindy lied nervously.

"Cindy Shelia Butler..." Penn said firmly.

Cindy winced. "Nothing, really!"

"Cynthia..." Penn started.

"Man, it's worse when you say it..." Cindy gave up. "Okay, fine, I'm looking up Carlotta!"

"Why?" Penn asked.

"There's something wrong with Ellody." Cindy explained.

"Cindy, I told you, Carlotta committed suicide in 1989!" Penn said.

"But that's impossible," Cindy said. "Ellody is sixteen, and 1989 was over 30 years ago. There's no way she could have committed suicide."

"Um... I need to go now..." Penn said. "See ya at Thanksgiving, okay?"

"YOU LIE, YOU ALWAYS LIE, YOU'RE A LIAR!" Cindy yelled out.

"Uh, no, I am not." Penn replied.

"LIAR!" Cindy scolded.

"Cindy..." Penn frowned.

"YOU LIE ALL THE TIME!" Cindy scolded. "You even admitted it on Hollywood Squares! Tell me the truth!"

"Uhh...." Penn stammered. "Oh, look, the kids are here for the weekend, gotta go, bye, see you at Thanksgiving!" he then hung up quickly.

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I'll get you..." she then continued to do research on Ellody's mother.

"Find anything?" Jo asked as she then stood right beside Cindy.

"GAH!" Cindy gasped and grabbed her chest. "Do you always have to do that?!"

"Sorry, force of habit." Jo said.

Cindy took small breathes to regulate her heartbeat. "Nothing yet, I keep getting different people. I'm putting in 'Carlotta Garcia'."

"Well, keep looking, there's something..." Jo said before her eyes suddenly turned white.

"Jo, are you okay?" Cindy asked.

Jo had a vision about Carlotta and Ernesto and how she got killed.

"Jo? Jo!" Cindy looked worried as Jo had her vision.

Carlotta was very young and adoring, she looked as though she hadn't aged a bit and she smiled at the diamond ring given to her on her wedding day. "Oh, I love this ring." the woman giggled.

"Carlotta, novio..." an elderly man came to his niece.

"Uncle Ernesto..." Carlotta looked in surprise. "Que pasa?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Ernesto replied.

"Why thank you." Carlotta smiled to her uncle.

"I miss the old times, Carlotta, ever since you were a little girl, I've watched you, I was your godfather..." Ernesto cooed.

"Si, si, I miss my papa very much... I love those stories you would tell me about him, but I know he will be happy about what I have done with my life so far..." Carlotta smiled.

"You could say that..." Ernesto nodded.

Carlotta took a look at the time. "Oh! I better pick up Ellie from school, Pico has to work late tonight, I'll see you later, Uncle Ernesto."

"Yes... See you later, my dear... See you later..." Ernesto narrowed his eyes.

Carlotta smiled as she drove in her car to pick Ellody up from the local elementary school.

Ernesto picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "You know what to do."

"You got it, Boss." a thug replied.

"I'm sorry, Carlotta, but you've left me no choice..." Ernesto had an evil smirk. "You're gonna join your papa real soon."

 

The thug drove behind Carlotta's car as she was on her way to pick up Ellody.

"That's weird," Carlotta said to herself. "Why is that guy following me?"

The thug narrowed his eyes as he followed her. Carlotta looked a little nervous and tried to speed up a little as the stoplight was about to turn red. The thug then pulled out a gun and started shooting. 

"DE LOS MIO!" Carlotta's eyes widened as she drove a little quicker.

The thug laughed at her. Carlotta glared back as she was being stalked by the thug, she then didn't look to where she was going and then saw she was driving off a turning bridge whcih was being turned upright. She then screamed, worrying for her dear life. The car had crashed. The thug stopped his car and came over to Carlotta.

Carlotta gasped, she then tried to climb up the bridge to get away from him. "Get away from me!" she begged. 

The thug came closer and took out his gun. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's my job."

"From who?!" Carlotta asked.

"I'm afraid you may never know... Say hello to your father for Uncle Ernesto..." the thug said before he then shot his gun at Carlotta in her chest.

Carlotta gasped as she was shot in the chest and she looked deathly pale as her eyes were forced wide open and she fell flat on the ground and was leaking in a pool of her own blood.

"Well, I got the job done." the thug said in self satisfaction.

Jo looked in horror and narrowed her eyes as she was then brought back into the world as she woke up from her vision.

 

Cindy stuck her tongue out as she was about to poke Jo in the eye.

"I GOT IT!" Jo said which then made Cindy gasp and fall flat on the floor in scare and pain.

"What is it?" Cindy groaned.

"I found out how Ellody's mother died." Jo said. "Uh, were you gonna draw on my face?"

"Sorry, Jo, but you were in a daze," Cindy said. "I wanted to make sure you were still alive. Don't hurt me."

"I had a vision about Ellody's mom." Jo said to her.

"What was it?" Cindy asked.

"Um, alone." Jo said, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Okay." Cindy replied.

Cindy took a hall pass and went by the lockers with Jo, there were still classes, so the classroom doors were shut and everybody else was in class. "Okay, Jo, what happened?" she then asked the jockette. "What did you see?"

"Do you know anything about a guy named Ernesto?" Jo asked.

"Just that Penn pretended to have a tumor in his belly so Teller could play a doctor in front of him..." Cindy shuddered. "Ugh, I know that blood and guts was fake, but it was so nasty..."

"Focus, Cindy!" Jo scolded.

"Sorry." Cindy whimpered.

"So you do then?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I just know that he and Carlotta were close..." Cindy shrugged. "Penn told me that he kept trying to kill him though, but everyone thought he was crazy. Why? Did you see something?"

"Long story, kiddo..." Jo said before deciding to tell Cindy about her vision.


End file.
